


A Sex Sense

by abusemesoftly



Series: Kinktober! [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blindfolds, Cute, Fluff, Handcuffs, I liked it, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and some smut, earmuffs, i just read through it again, it was cute, sure, why not add some of that in there lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: The team talks about some stuff, and Hotch get's an idea to take away Spencer's senses and some sexy fluffy time ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, fair warning, I planned ahead of time for this to be nothing but fluff but I think I’m going to add some smut in there too. Don’t worry, I know how blue I left you guys last time without even so much as a push against a wall. Sorry! Well, that’s all I have for now! Let’s get started!!!!

Aaron ran his hands down Spencer’s chest, stopping to slowly let his fingers define every muscle there was, and despite everyone’s jokes there were a lot. Reid only looked like a skinny twig, but he had plenty of muscle, one’s that Hotch was happy to outline with his tongue.

“Aaron….” Spencer moaned at the touch of his tongue to his skin. Pulling on the handcuffs that held his arms above his head he couldn’t help but arch his back.

They had decided that they wanted to try taking away Spencer’s senses, it was Hotch’s idea really, but it had stemmed from a conversation had at the office. They were all talking about what would happen if someone took away their biggest strength.

*****

“I’d probably just rip through the chains holding my arms down because nothing could stop me from my baby girl.” Morgan said laughing as Penelope and JJ pretended to swoon.

“Well speaking from someone who has had this happen I’d say I’d be pretty useless, unless you needed someone to get shot.” Penelope laughed and got a kiss on the head from Morgan.

“What about you Rossi, what would they take away from you?” Morgan asked as they all sat around a table in the bullpen.

“Ah, my words young grasshopper, see I am not as fierce as you, nor as quick as JJ, nor as technically skilled as Ms. Garcia, but my words have been known to turn foe into friend, and many a wife into ex’s.”  Dave said as if it was an excellent choice, some of the others laughed and they went around and finished off their little game.

“Well I think it would have to be my stamina. I mean, between being here, overseas, and then a mom I think they would have to run me thin for weeks, but I’m sure it’s possible.” JJ said smirking as she took a drink of her coffee and everyone just kind of looked at each other realizing how true it was, JJ was most likely the one that would break last and they all took a small moment to appreciate her.

“What would they take from Hotch?” Spencer had asked looking up to his boss who was actually relaxed at the office for a change. He looked over and took a deep breath.

“Well, I think they would have to take away my title’s, I know it sounds silly, but-“

“No it makes perfect sense,” Dave cut in. “What you are called is a big part of who you are.”

“Yeah, I mean they would have to take away my team, and my son, and everything else that was important to me.” He said looking down at his mug instead of at Spencer.

“Alright boy wonder, what would they have to take from you?” Garcia asked smiling.

“Well that’s just it, my greatest asset is my mind, and aside from killing me there is no way to take that away from me.” He said using his hands to help explain like he usually did.

“No that’s super easy.” Garcia said looking around expecting to see agreeing faces.

“All you have to do is do the opposite, you don’t take away your mind, you leave you with nothing but.” She said moving to sit down in front of Spencer.

“How exactly would that come about?” Spencer asked now intrigued. They all listened, interested in this idea.

“Sensory deprivation. If you took away all other input and left you with nothing but your own mind it would take away your best asset, and leave you with your worst punishment, yourself.” She said and checked her nails as if she wasn’t brilliantly evil.

“Baby girl, I’m so glad you’re on our side.” Derek said while Spencer just looked down thinking about it realizing she was right. Hotch was thinking about other ways to use sensory denervation, and Penelope just smiled

“That’s what you think.” She said and the gang laughed.

*****

Smiling against his skin Aaron took a deep breath in and kissed his way back up his chest and kissed his lips finally, not letting Spencer oppose any more to the tender side of their little game.

“You don’t have to be soft, the idea is to keep me in my head and ahhhh-“Spencer was cut off when Hotch slammed his hand down smacking over his nipple.

“I know what the idea is Spencer love, but let me take the moment to show you how much I love you.” He said and kissed over the blindfold he wore. Reid bit his lip and nodded to agree not to say anything else about the matter.

“I love your arms,” He said running his hands over the length of his arms and kissing down them slowly, inch by inch.

“I love your chest, so much.” He said and smacked his nipples a few more times for good measure before slowly ghosting his lips over each one as a reward. Moving farther down his chest he kissed between his muscles, and then down the little line of hair that led to more fun.

“I love your stomach.” He said spreading his hands out over the whole of his stomach and smiled at the contrast of skin color and pushed on it softly, the area right in the middle of what would be a v if he worked out as much as Morgan wanted him to.

“I love your legs…” He said and slowly massaged his calves and then he moved to his thigh’s kissing a line up the inside of his thigh.

“I love all of you Spencer Reid.” He said and then licked one lone stripe up the base of his cock and in one fluid motion took all of him into his mouth for a moment. He wasn’t like Spencer, he did have a gag reflex, a pretty bad one at that, but for short moments he could take all of him and make him gasp and arch off the bed. He loved pulling reactions like that out of his boyfriend.

After that he was finished being gentle, he wanted Spencer to be high once they were finished, which he usually was. He then went and put the earmuffs they had gotten, on him as well. Now he was completely alone, other than what he could feel being done to him from Aaron. He loved that and he planned on taking full advantage of it.

He didn’t want to use any of the toys they had gotten because they had discussed that for this they would just use their hand’s, nothing else, that was to be talked about at a later date. Aaron kept this in mind as he used his hand to smack the inside of his thighs, which made him moan. He followed every smack with a kiss, but not too closely for fear of letting him create a pattern.

He slid his hands up and down his chest before coming back to his cock and he started pumping it up and down as he moved his tongue over the tip swirling it like it was the most delicious ice cream cone in the world.

“Fuck Aaron…” Spencer moaned and bit his lip as he fought to save off the best part. Hotch however, was having none of that, he wanted Spencer to lose control completely.

He kept up what he was doing but moved up so he could kiss and lick at his nipples while he was pumping him, he was hard as a rock just from the noises he was getting out of his boyfriend, god they were sinful. He moaned at a particularly feral groan that Spencer let out as a warning almost that he was close.

Hotch moved back to paying all the attention to his cock. He used his hand to twist as he pumped, licking strips up and down and circling the tip of it, sucking on it, taking as much as he could, and then pulling off with a pop that was only to satisfy him, but boy did it ever. Spencer was practically shaking as he came finally, Hotch using now to take him all the way down and he came directly down his throat. He could handle that, otherwise he would usually spit it out.

When Spencer was finished Aaron slowly worked his way kissing lightly back up his body to his lips and kissed him deeply as he slid the earmuffs off and then the blindfold, the cuffs however were harder and they both pulled back laughing as Hotch moved to get the stupid plastic key to the cuffs. Undoing them he then took his wrists and massaged them softly, even though they had used the cheapest one’s they could find so that Spencer could break them if he had to., he wanted to make sure that Spencer knew that they were doing proper aftercare to help him come down from the shaking point.

“What about you?” He asked softly looking at the bulge in his pants.

“I’ll be fine Spencer, tonight was about you.” He said smiling as he kissed him again, holding his chin softly.

“Thank you…” He said and let his eyes fall closed as he dropped his head. They curled up and he rubbed his back as he came down from the high he had achieved. It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys what do you think? Enough stupid fluffy fluff and just enough smut to make it heartwarming? I thought so too! Anwyayyyyy, there is that one I hope you guys liked it, if you didn’t I’m terribly sorry, if you did I’m so happy you did, feel free to leave comments I love them so. As always guys feel free to send me prompts on here or on tumblr, I post all sorts of stuff that no one really cares about including but not limited to cat posts, color board aesthetics, meme’s, and fandoms! @iwantyourbloodonmylips thanks guys!!!!


End file.
